Boy From Boeshane
by Aviv b
Summary: He's just a young man, on his first trip off planet.


**SUMMARY: He's just a young man, on his first trip off planet. **

A/N: All characters are assumed to be of age and all sex is consensual.

**Written for ****love_bingo on LJ ****prompt - Forbidden Love**

* * *

He was twelve years old. The time when most boys were starting to notice girls or perhaps boys instead. When those first stirrings of lust begin to invade the mind replacing dreams of superpowers and heroics with visions of curves and softness or muscles and stubble all accompanied by an indescribable longing.

But not for him. His father was dead, his brother was gone and his mother had changed from a warm smiling goddess to an aging, sad and angry stranger. Oh, the lust was there all right. But except for a few quick hand jobs shared without any intent beyond physical release, anytime he'd feel his attraction growing toward some peer, he'd tamp it down. He had no time for such matters, not when he had to find his brother.

It was all he lived for now. Everyday his mother would ask him when he was going to find his missing sibling and every day he promised her that he would search the ends of the universe to find him.

He finally left Boeshane at seventeen, stowing away on a military vessel delivering relief supplies to the ravaged and defeated people of his planet. His last words to his mother were his promise that he wouldn't return until he had rescued his brother. Rescued, mind you, not just pledging to find out if he were alive, but that he would be alive and returned home safe.

He was discovered onboard a week later when the transport had already traveled through hyperspace. Returning him was impossible and keeping a seventeen year old locked up for the duration of the voyage seemed unnecessarily cruel. The Captain, a Delphinian with all the virtues and faults of this ancient race, took the young man under his wing. And not long after, he took him to his bed. Such relationships between such disparate races were not unknown, but the Delphinians had a strict military code that included total abstinence while on a mission. The Captain could be removed from command or even executed if their association became known.

Knowing of the Chastity Code, the young man took to teasing and flirting with the Captain. He hadn't thought that the Captain would be at all interested in him, puny human that he was. But he had made it clear that he was more than willing, if the Captain was game. The Delphinans were bipedal, but in place of arms, four tentacles were attached to what would roughly approximate a shoulder. He thought they looked like the pictures of squids he seen but with legs. The teen had heard that there were some amazing things those tentacles could do, and he'd find himself getting hard as he watched how adaptable they were to any task at hand.

His first night with the Captain was seared into his memory. Entering the cabin to return the Captain's freshly washed and pressed uniform he found himself slammed against the wall. The Delphinian used one tentacle to silence him as the others stripped him, gently fondled him, prepared him, brought him to his own climax before finally entering him and taking his own pleasure.

They met almost nightly and engaged in the same silent ritual. By the time they reached Delphi, the smallest moon of Isis, he had developed an impressive repertoire of giving and receiving pleasure. On their final night together, the Captain, after giving the teen an especially thorough shagging, explained that this moon was his home world and he would be returning to his mate for the once a decade Time of Procreation. There was no place for a human in this upcoming domestic reunion.

His choices were limited. There were the brothels of course. The Captain assured him that he would find him a place at the most prestigious of houses. The teen had almost cried at the suggestion. Not that he loved the Captain, or even felt attached to him, but he couldn't believe that this was all the Captain thought he was good for. Even when the Captain explained that sex-work was a respected occupation on Delphi, he refused the offer.

Most other occupations were restricted to Delphinians or documented off-worlders. That left the mines, which the Captain knew would lead to the inevitable decline and early death of the young human or turning him loose to make his own way in the robust underground economy that flourished in the spaceport of Garto.

He had opted for taking the chance of going off on his own. Sadly, the Captain had to concede that he'd done well to make it as far as he had, so maybe the fates would be with him. He gave the young man a not inconsiderable sum of local currency and told him they would not meet again.

He disembarked the ship with the rest of the crew but was quickly pulled aside and hustled away from the officials checking everyone's documents. The two Delphinians moved him quickly through the back passages of the spaceport, exiting into the commercial section through an unmarked door. The strange sounds and smells of the area assaulted him, but he was too focused on his current situation to notice the details of his surroundings.

Thoughts about running occurred to him, but with their tentacles wrapped tightly around each of his arms, these Delphinians weren't about to let him go. They finally stopped in front of a small storefront. Entering, he noticed that it looked more like a reception area than a store. Various young Delphinians were sitting on a row of cushions, like patients waiting to see a physician. His guards spoke to the lone adult in the room. He had picked up enough of the language to understand that he was expected. Was he being sold to a brothel after all? He felt dizzy; sure the Captain had betrayed him.

One of the Delphinians spoke to him in broken Standard. "The Captain has gone to great expense and trouble to get you into this school. He believes you have potential for this line of work. Make him proud." With that the Delphinians left.

The young man looked around in confusion. He had no idea what to do. The adult stared at him, but did not speak and he was too terrified to ask any questions. Suddenly a panel in the wall opened and the adult motioned him to go through. He did so and found himself in a small room with a chair in front of a desk. Behind the desk was a human who was staring at something on a vid- screen. Looking up, he smiled.

"Well, well, looks like my old friend Captain Calamari brought me a young one this time." His eyes swept the teen's body with undisguised lust. "You're a bit scrawny, but we'll put you through the basics and see how you do."

He stood, his fists clenched in anger. "I'll not be your whore. I'll go to the mines first…"

This outburst was interrupted by laughter. "That's a good one," the man said pursing his lips. "No, you're not going to be used as a whore, except in the way that the Federation uses any of us."

He didn't have a clue as to what this man was talking about. His confusion was noticed by the other man.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

He shook his head 'no.'

"It's your lucky day. Your Captain has managed to get you a preliminary acceptance to the Time Agency Training School. Goddess knows what he sees in you, but he hasn't been wrong yet. Not so long ago, he made the same assessment of me."

"How do you know the Captain?" he finally managed to blurt out.

"The same way you do, I would imagine," the man said smiling. "Stowed away on a ship a year ago, was taken under the _care_ of the Captain," he purred, "and ended up here. And you, my friend, are my ticket off this rock and on to better assignments."

"But…but…"

"I see that public speaking isn't your strong suit, but I bet you can do lots of other things with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Nothing that you'll ever know," the young man retorted with far more bravado than he felt.

The man stood and walked to stand behind the stowaway. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I take that as a challenge. We are going to be partners after all. And I think we'll be partners in every sense of the word by the time we get our first assignment. Forbidden under the rules of course, but when did that ever stop us. "

A door slid open at the far end of the room. "Go get yourself cleaned up and something to eat. You'll be assigned to living quarters with other non-Delphinians. We'll begin your psi-testing tomorrow."

The man stood back as his pupil got up from his chair. "Your name is unusual and frankly unpronounceable in half of this galaxy. The first rule of the Time Agency is to blend in. From now on, you're Jack Harkness, got it?"

"Yes."

"My real name is…" and then said something long and guttural, "but you can call me Hart, John Hart." With that, the smirking man kissed Jack on his left cheek and slapped him on his right one. "Welcome to the Time Agency."


End file.
